


A Little Too Form Fitting

by squidgie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver kisses Barry while Barry's in his Flash outfit, leading to a somewhat embarrassing issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Form Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for this prompt in LJ's Comment Fic community: _The Flash, Barry Allen/any, the suit is too form-fitting even for underwear... this leads to ____ (accidental awkwardness or sometimes, whatever)_

While Barry may have speed on his side, Oliver is quite adept at sneaking in the shadows. His ability is made evident when he walks up behind Barry, slipping an arm around Barry's narrow waist as he appreciates the skin-tight leather-like fabric that curves over the muscles of Barry's ass.

Barry starts at the touch, then turns to Oliver, giving him a smile. "Took you long enough," he says.

Oliver's only response is to lean in, hesitantly at first, then biting at Barry's lips, his tongue seeking entrance. He can't help but let loose a moan as he pulls Barry to him, his coarse fingertips gliding over the material. He breaks the embrace only when Barry lets out what sounds like a painful groan.

"I'm not _that_ bad a kisser," Oliver says as he pulls back, smirking back at Barry.

Shaking his head, Barry says, "No, no," and takes a step back, his eyes darting down to his crotch and then back up to Oliver. "It's umm," he starts, letting his voice trail off as a blush suffuses down his cheeks, ending somewhere around the pulse point in his neck that Oliver wants desperately to nip at. "Cisco," he starts, Oliver instantly raising an eyebrow. "No, no, no," he says. "Cisco made the suit kind of tight. I, uhh..." Barry shakes his head and sighs. "It's just _really_ not conducive to getting an erection."

Putting his arms back around Barry, Oliver says, "I don't know. I think it looks good on you."

There's suddenly a tinny, almost faraway voice that Oliver can definitely hear, thanks to training himself to catch the faintest of sounds. " _Uhh, guys? You know I can hear you, right_?" the voice calls.

"Oh my god," Barry blurts, pointing to his ear. "Cisco? How in the hell do I turn this thing off?" Before Cisco can reply, Barry adds, " _Please_ tell me this thing doesn't have video that I don't know about." His eyes grow wide, Oliver shaking his head with a chuckle.

" _Nope_ ," Cisco replies. " _But ya'll could take some pictures for me_!"

With an easy laugh, Oliver replies, "Not gonna happen, buddy," before running his hand over Barry's head. "Say goodnight, Cisco," he says.

There's a heavy sigh that comes through the line before a click, indicating the line has finally been broken. Looking at his watch as he turns, the other hand on barry's shoulder to lead him off the rooftop, Oliver says, "That boy needs to get a life."


End file.
